Gastéropodes
by Etincelle-hime
Summary: Petit oneshot campagnard... Où il est question de douche, d'escargots et de sieste câline...


**Gastéropodes**

- Tu devrais me rejoindre…

- Et me rouler en boule ridiculement sous trois pauvres feuilles ? Non merci, répliqua Kurogane avant de secouer sa tignasse pour s'ébrouer.

Cette grande nouille blonde avait vraiment eu l'idée du siècle, ce matin, à savoir se mettre en quête de quelques vivres avant de poursuivre leur exploration de cette nouvelle dimension. Les deux hommes avaient donc laissé les gamins dans une petite étable nichée au pied d'une colline et avaient longé la rivière qui en partait sur quelques kilomètres. Tout –mis à part le fait que Fye s'était montré particulièrement cabotin, ce matin-là – tout, donc s'était plutôt bien déroulé jusqu'à ce que le ciel s'assombrisse, masquant l'affectueux soleil de printemps, et se mette à grouiller d'affreux nuages noirs. Sans somation préalable, il avait commencé à pleuvoir comme vache qui pisse. La campagne environnante d'offrait pas véritable refuge, mais au lieu d'amorcer un demi-tour stratégique vers la cabane, Fye n'avait rien trouvé de mieux que de se blottir sous les taillis qui bordaient la rivière. Par-dessus son épaule, Kurogane pouvait le voir fixer quelque chose à ses pieds, les genoux remontés contre sa poitrine, l'amusement haussant le coin de sa bouche.

- Qu'est-ce que tu trouves drôle ?demanda abruptement le ninja, conscient qu'il avait de grandes chances pour être la raison du sourire finaud du blond.

Ce dernier le détrompa pourtant :

- Elles sont drôles, les bêtes, là.

De son index ganté, il désigna une petite forme qui rampait entre ses bottes.

- Ce sont des escargots, déclara Kurogane.

- Je n'en avais jamais vu auparavant.

- Il fait trop froid là d'où tu viens.

- Oh, mais qu'est-ce qu'ils ont sur le dos ?

- Une coquille, ils dorment dedans.

De peur d'assister au puéril spectacle de Fye s'extasiant devant cette petite merveille de la nature, qui était d'ailleurs particulièrement charmante dans le coin, Kurogane reporta son attention sur son propre sort. Ses cheveux dégouttaient sur son visage et en filets glacials le long de sa nuque, son manteau avait perdu son peu d'imperméabilité et ses pieds marinaient dans du jus de chaussette. Droit comme un i, les mains enfoncées dans les poches, il prenait son mal en patience et attendait que l'averse se lasse de le détremper, plutôt que de se casser en deux – au mieux – ou de se prendre plein de branches dans la figure –au pire -, aux côtés du mage blond, sous ce malheureux buisson.

Histoire de se détendre un peu, il huma à pleins poumons la délicieuse odeur des vapeurs qui s'élevaient du sol tiède, égayées par les assauts de la pluie. A l'odeur pure de l'eau se mêlait celle, plus âcre, de la terre mouillée. L'herbe y ajoutait une touche grasse et pleine, son vert vif se détachait sur l'horizon obscur, à perte de vue…

- Ho ! Quand je touche leurs antennes, ils tournent comme je veux !

La rivière. La rivière frissonnait sous la chatouille de la pluie, l'eau tremblait et se piquait de mille taches sous l'impact des gouttes, une grenouille pointait sa grosse tête brune entre deux petites pierres, timidement.

- Hyuuu ! Il y en a un gros noiraud et un petit tout doré ! Ils vont faire la course !

Kurogane inclina la tête, contemplant la boue qui recouvrait ses bottes. Ou peut-être était-ce l'inverse, peut-être s'enfonçait-il progressivement dans la terre de plus en plus molle. Et cette pluie qui n'arrêtait pas…

- Tu paries sur lequel, Kuro-chan ?

Le ninja ferma à demi les paupières. Ses prunelles de rubis n'étaient plus que des fils ténus. Il détestait la pluie ; voilà, c'était dit. Elle embourbait tout, flouait les sens, cachait le soleil, minait le moral. Il détestait être sauvé comme ça, par ailleurs, et le contact de ses vêtements bons à essorer sur sa peau le frigorifiait. Mais ce qu'il détestait par-dessus tout, c'était que des choses aussi petites et ridicules que des gouttes d'eau le lunent aussi mal. Logiquement, il fallait donc qu'il les affronte. Surtout que l'autre blond ne semblait pas non plus les apprécier, malgré sa brillante initiative exploratrice du matin, et avait préféré se débiner en se cachant. Comme Kurogane ne faisait jamais rien comme Fye, sans aucune raison supplémentaire, il était là, comme un idiot, sous la pluie.

Comme un idiot, oui. Mais au moins, il aurait le plaisir de ne pas entendre la voix suave du mage le sermonner d'un «Tu vois, j'avais raison de m'abriter ! » mâtiné d'un « Et ne me colle pas trop, t'es plus mouillé qu'une grenouille » dit de façon câline. Ce blond n'obtiendrait pas sa tendresse après l'avoir emmené se noyer sous ce déluge !

La tentation était toutefois d'autant plus forte que Fye prenait un malin plaisir à l'agacer.

- Hé, il y en a un sans maison, d'_escagros_!

- Es-car-got, rectifia le grand brun, n'y tenant plus. Et ça, c'est une limace.

Au sourire de son jeune compagnon, toujours tapis au sec, il comprit qu'il avait trahi sa lassitude et lui tourna à nouveau le dos.

Le rire cristallin du mage fusa derrière lui.

- Allez, viens près de moi, tu vas choper un rhume, Kuropon.

- Il m'en faut bien plus pour tomber malade…

Le ninja renifla.

- … et puis c'est Kurogane.

- Tu viens de te retenir d'éternuer !

- Tes oreilles te jouent des tours.

Kurogane vérifia que son blond de compagnon avait détourné la tête avant de s'essuyer le nez du revers de la manche.

Le soleil tapait à nouveau, la pluie avait cessé. L'atmosphère était chaude, humide, écrasante à souhait. Le grand ninja s'était allongé dans l'herbe grésillante, au bord de la rivière, et attendait que les rayons le sèchent un peu. Fye lui avait fait remarquer que le sol était trempé, mais Kurogane n'était plus à ça près. Tandis que le jeune mage, perché sur un rocher, tentait d'apercevoir une irrégularité intéressante parmi les vastes et fertiles champs qu'ils parcouraient, le brun laissait avec un certain plaisir l'engourdissement de cette chaleur nouvelle l'assaillir. La portion de terre sur laquelle il s'était installé ne ressemblait pas à des sables mouvants, et sans avoir à se dévisser le coup, il pouvait regarder la rivière courir tout près de ses pieds nus. De petites mouches multicolores taquinaient les grenouilles au péril de leurs vies, et des libellules faisaient la course au ras de l'eau. Il suivit l'une d'elles, son regard papillonnait. Elle exécuta quelques figures de voltige assez audacieuses, de petits arcs-en-ciel dansant sur ses ailes diaphanes.

Kurogane ferma finalement les yeux en se disant qu'il ressemblait à ces limaces qui avaient tant amusé Fye…

Il se réveilla sans ouvrir les yeux, une caresse douce et fraîche frôla sa main. Il reconnut Fye sans le voir, à sa respiration légère, à son odeur rappelant celle de la cannelle, et se dit qu'il allait un peu se faire désirer. Il ne réagit donc pas plus lorsqu'un autre contact, discret comme un souffle d'air, descendit le long de sa gorge, passant langoureusement sur sa pomme d'Adam, s'arrêtant à la naissance de ses clavicules. Kurogane ne percevait rien d'autre que les eaux berçantes du petit cours d'eau, les mouvements souples du mage et ces doux parcours sur sa peau. Bien malgré lui, un léger sourire s'étira sur ses lèvres. Un petit soupir de Fye lui confirma que le mage blond l'avait remarqué, mais il le laissa poursuivre ses agréables cajoleries, jusque sous son nombril, là où il était si sensible, presque chatouilleux…

Ce n'est que lorsqu'un quatrième contact vint ajouter aux autres sa tendre arabesque, le long de sa plante de pied gauche, qu'il commença à se poser des questions. Fye était loin d'être manchot, mais tout de même, il n'avait que deux mains et une langue. De plus, les caresses laissaient des sillons étrangement humides sur sa peau…

_Oh non…_

Le ninja se redressa brusquement et se retrouva nez à nez avec… Un escargot, dont Fye tenait délicatement la coquille entre son pouce et son index.

- Attention ! Tu vas les écraser, s'exclama-t-il avec une ingénuité toute recherchée.

Kurogane fixa avec horreur les trois autres gastéropodes qui se promenaient tranquillement sur lui. Son regard atterré se posa ensuite sur le visage d'ange du mage.

- Tu les as posés sur moi ?

Fye lui fit un énorme sourire, le sourire des grands jours, épanoui, triomphant, atrocement charmeur.

- Tu croyais que c'était quoi ?

Le temps que Kurogane ait enlevé tous les escargots qui se baladaient sur lui en bougeant leurs cornes ahuries, le mage, prudent, était déjà loin de la rivière.

_**Pour écraser les escargots sur Kuro, cliquez en bas de votre écran sur le bouton review **_


End file.
